


Surprise

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Magnus had gone, Alec couldn't say; he wanted to give his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt but... this wasn't the first time Magnus had snuck out without telling Alec where he was going. Naturally, Alec thought the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Alec watches the clock on the oven, the minutes slowly going up as up. It was now 12:26, meaning Magnus had been gone for over an hour and a half. Where Magnus had gone, Alec couldn't say; he wanted to give his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt but... this wasn't the first time Magnus had snuck out without telling Alec where he was going. Naturally, Alec thought the worst.

It was another ten minutes before Alec heard the door quietly open and shut, revealing a sneaky Magnus, obviously trying not alert Alec to anything, who he probably assumed was sleeping. Alec flicks the dining room light on and Magnus spins around.

"Oh, you scared me." Magnus says, clutching a hand to his heart. He walks over to the entryway to the dining room, leaning against the door. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask the same to you." Alec says, knowing he's being passive aggressive but a little too angry to care at the moment. He examines Magnus, who doesn't outright look like he had just been in bed with someone else. Still, that doesn't mean he wasn't.

"I just went for a walk." Magnus' voice doesn't falter, his expression doesn't change, but Alec can tell he's lying. He lived with Magnus long enough to know.

"Well, I know you're a liar now," Alec says, taking a sip of the water he had been nursing since he woke up and realized Magnus wasn't coming back to bed. "So tell me, are you a cheater, too?"

Magnus' eyes soften into a sad expression and he takes a seat at the end of the table, diagonal to Alec. He takes Alec's hand in his own, shaking his head. "I can't believe you'd think that."

"What else am I supposed to think?" Alec's rigid disposition begins to break, his voice cracking as his eyes tear up. He takes his hand out of Magnus' grasp, leaning so his elbows are on his knees, resting his chin in his hands. "You've been doing... whatever this is for a while now, leaving without saying anything." There's a pause as Alec takes a breath. "And I tried to think reasonably, because things have been so great, but now I'm not so sure."

Magnus smiles, a small, amused smile, and Alec furrows his brow. He doesn't understand how Magnus could possibly find this amusing, but he doesn't say anything. Neither does Magnus for a moment.

"I've been with your sister." Magnus finally says. 

Alec looks at him, irritated now more than anything. "So because it's my sister, it's not cheating?"

"No, stupid," Magnus says with a dramatic eye roll. "She was helping me plan a surprise. Our anniversary is coming up and I wanted to do something special, so she's been helping me.

"Surprise?" Alec says, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Even if Magnus wanted to cheat on him with his sister, there was no way Izzy would hear even one word without running to tell her brother. She and Jace would probably even offer to beat Magnus up for him.

"Yeah," Magnus says, looking conflicted. He slides to his knees, in between Alec's legs, and takes his boyfriend's hands in his own once more. Magnus takes a deep breath, then pulls out a small, black box. He flicks the top open, heart racing as he says, "She helped me pick this out." 

Alec hangs his head in his knees, a laugh shaking his torso. He shakes his head, looking up at Magnus, who is now quirking an eyebrow at him. "I'm an idiot."

"I take that as a yes." Magnus says, matching Alec's expression with his own amused smile.

"Of course it's a yes," Alec agrees. rolling his eyes. Magnus slips the ring on Alec's finger and Alec tangles his hands in Magnus' shirt, pulling him forward into a deep kiss. "Now let's go back to bed, fiancé."


End file.
